


Not Your Usual Coming Out

by gayenid



Series: Logan Winchester - sister fic [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Bonus Scene, Castiel is mentioned - Freeform, Coming Out, F/F, Lesbian, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Knows, Sexuality Crisis, Sisterfic, Winchester Sister, logan deserves a hug, logan is 14, pacing, the winchesters are supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayenid/pseuds/gayenid
Summary: Logan comes out to her brothers. Sam is a secret genius.just a lil bonus scene!





	Not Your Usual Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> hi lovelies how are u!!!!  
> just a lil present for you guys for reading and giving kudos! <3  
> happy reading!

Logan had caught herself pacing the motel’s bathroom at least three times now, her hands shaking as anxiety swirled inside of her. She felt the need to finally come clean to her brothers about her confusing sexuality. Sure, she was only fourteen, and hadn’t had any experience with dating, but she was sure that she liked girls, and girls only. Ever since Katelyn the angel came along a year ago with Castiel when her older brother Dean was pulled out of hell, she was head over heels. It was hard, since Kate wasn’t aware of society’s manners and Logan’s act of attempting to flirt. Logan felt like a true middle schooler, trying to get her crush to notice her. 

What Logan didn’t know though, was that Sam already had a feeling his little sister liked girls. He saw the way Logan flustered when Kate was in the room or how she stumbled discussing matters she was normally comfortable talking about. Dean, however, was completely oblivious.

After another deep breath from Logan, she finally opened the bathroom door. Her palms were already sweaty, and she could feel her heart almost bursting out of her chest. Sam was sitting at a table, eyes fixed on his laptop, while Dean was playing with one of his guns. Neither of them turned their attention towards their sister, too focused on their tasks. 

Finally, Logan decided to speak. “Guys?” She asked as she sat down on one of the beds. “I have to tell you something. I don’t know what you’ll think when you hear this but I can’t keep it quiet much longer.”

Dean was quick to think of the worst possible case scenarios. Sam questioned if this was what he thought it was about. Either way, both of their eyes were on their sister, practically shooting lasers.

“I’m gay. I like girls,” Logan built up the courage to say the words. A weight was lifted off her shoulders as soon as the sentences left her mouth. 

Sam tried his hardest not to celebrate outside of his head. He knew it as soon as her and Katelyn met for the first time, and he was extremely proud that Logan felt safe enough to tell the two of them.

Dean was pretty much flabbergasted. It wasn’t what he expected to come out of Logan’s mouth, but he was glad it wasn’t one of his worst case scenarios. The eldest Winchester honestly didn’t see it coming. Logan was young and inexperienced to the dating life, so for her to be sure about her sexuality was a huge step.

“Bug, we’re the last people who would ever judge you,” Dean started. “We’re proud of you. We’ll always be proud of you. You’re strong and brave, Lo.”

Tears started to form in the youngest Winchester’s eyes. She wrapped her arms around Dean and squeezed tight. She was enthused that her brother accepted her.

“Lo, Dean’s right. You’re brave. And even though I knew this was coming-.” Sam was cut off.

“You knew?” Logan interrupted.

“Yeah, it’s hard not to notice the way you practically change into a different person when Kate’s around,” Sam let out a small chuckle. 

Logan sat up so she could playfully smack Sam on the arm before mimicking what she did to Dean. When they released from their hug, Sam gave his sister a kiss on the forehead. 

“I love you, bug. Dean loves you. Nothing’s gonna change,” Sam admitted, Dean giving a nod in agreement. 

“I love you guys, too. Thanks for listening and understanding,” Logan said while opening her laptop to begin what she’s always been good at, research.


End file.
